Forgetting
by WordsMeanEverything
Summary: Santana had something to prove. It took eight years, but she got there. Futurefic. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Inspired whilst listening to RENT, but only slightly connected.**

Santana Lopez seemed to fall off the face of the earth after graduation. Quinn hadn't heard anything, neither had Rachel and her and Santana had developed a good, solid friendship after Regional's in Junior Year. Rachel had gone to New York with Puck, and they were going very steady, having gotten engaged at Thanksgiving. They were living in the good part of the East Village, with a good apartment, close to Puck's recording studio. They kept in touch with the original New Directions, Quinn was a successful cheer coach at some posh school in the Upper West Side, and was going steady with some guy named Caleb. Along with the other NY-based New Directions, she hung out in this seedy bar once a week to sing karaoke and catch up. Artie and Brittany stayed in Lima and seemed to have a good life. Finn had gone to OSU and was still in Cincinnati. Mike and Tina were Puck and Rachel's closest friends, living in the apartment below them in New York. The two Asians had got married a few years back, in the middle of the decade, exactly. Tina was expecting, and Mike was choreographing for the new Broadway dance production, having Rachel as his equal head choreographer. Sam? Well, Sam got in a funk when Santana left. He occasionally saw people, but they knew little. He did go to their 3 monthly meet-ups in Lima though.

But even knowing this about everyone, no-one knew where Santana was. They feared for their friend. Had she turned to drugs and a pole, like Rachel had said? Rachel really hoped not, for Santana had really turned her life round with Sam and Rachel in it to provide a balance. The two had made Santana's life more focused. So what had become of her?

Santana missed the New Directions group, really, she did. But her life wasn't meant to be what Sam and Rachel had thought. Sam. God, she loves that guy. He took five months to find her. Even though she'd told him in cryptic messages before graduation, the dork took long enough. Now, they were living in the high powering business district of New York City.

In high school, people thought that she would become another Lima loser, or go someone to NOT make something of herself. Both of those were wrong. Do you ever see some really nice clothes that you like "If only I could afford those", under a designer name of "Some Things can Change"? Well, that was her. All through her high school life, people saw her in Cheerios uniforms or occasionally her own clothes. Sam was the only one to see her fashion scrap book. She had started her fashion line on her own from the small apartment she had in Brooklyn. She had to work at a strip club to get enough money, but by the time Sam came along she'd got a proper job at some corporate place, doing filing. She worked at her fashion book at night.

She sometimes wondered why she wanted to stay away from her past life, and she couldn't think of any reasons. Maybe Sam was the only important thing she needed. Yeah, sure, she sometimes thought what the point in making such a good friendship with Berry had been about, but then she reminded herself that they knew Cheerleader Santana, or Glee Santana. The only person who she had shown Santana was Sam. For some reason, that boy really makes her wants to gets her sexy on.

Santana walked into their apartment one day to find an unopened letter on the hall table. "_Sam Evans" _read the letter. Perplexed by why it was handwritten, Santana opened the letter. Scanning it, she dropped it in shock before looking up to see Sam himself standing in the hall in front of her, in just a towel wrapped round his waist.

"Why do Puck and Rachel know where we live?" asked Santana.

"What? How do they? Nobody does." Sam looked confused and worried. Hurrying over to his girlfriend, he scanned the letter in much the same fashion as Santana had. "But, this says that Rachel has known for some time and understands why you did it. What's she on about?"

"I think she has been trying to find me since graduation 8 years ago…true Berry fashion," scoffed Santana. "But, why leave it until now?"

"They are engaged Santana, her and Puck." Sam pulled his girlfriend into a hug, realising she was upset at finally realising she missed people. "The wedding is drawing closer. Last I heard, she did say she wanted the group back together. This is Rachel Berry we are talking about here."

"I suppose, but even though she was my best friend, trouty, she never saw my book. Ev—"Santana was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Looking up from Sam surprised, Santana headed towards the door, cautious, as only a few people ever came to their house, and never on a Wednesday.

Opening the door, Santana had to grab Sam to keep her balance.

"Santana!"

"Satan, how lovely!"

**A/N: So, I want to make this about 3 chapters, which will be longer than this. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and alerting! So I'm really sorry it's been nearly a month but I've had so many deadlines – Extended Essay first 1000 words, ToK presentation abstracts, normal homework. God, life as an IB student is hard. BUT, the second chapter is finally here. I think that this will actually probably about 5 chapters. I hope to have it finished by September and will probably update once or twice a month for anyone wanting to know. Flashbacks are in italics. The next instalment, hope you enjoy! ~ Imogen**

Chapter 2 of Forgetting: Back to December

It had been two weeks since Puck and Rachel had turned up at their doorstep, and Sam and Santana were off to meet them for the first time since the brief conversation.

"_Ra...Ra...Rachel? Puck? What are you two doing here? How do you even know where we live, that we're together?" asked Santana, stunned to see her old friends. She was confused to say the least. Not many people knew where they lived as most of their friends had better places to hang out at. _

"_Santana!" Rachel goes to hug her former best friend, who smelled and looked exactly the same, if only a bit older and more tired. Breaking up the hug, she goes to answer the questions Santana had inadvertently bombarded them with. "One, we wanted to see you. It was about time too, eight years is far too long to not see your best friend for. Secondly, I've know for a while, and Noah shared my suspicions. It was after Sam left the last meet up. He smelled of the perfume you used to wear at high school, when we performed?" Rachel looked at her old friend for any recognition of this. Receiving a small smile, she continued. "Anyway, I shared my suspicions that Sam knew of your whereabouts with Noah and we got the studio to find out where the high profile lawyer Sam Evans lived, and here we are. We also have many questions for the two of you, but we haven't got much time, you see I've g-."_

_Rachel was cut off by Puck clamping his hand over her mouth. "Mnoaha!" muttered Rachel from under Pucks strong hand. _

"_What Rach is trying to say is, we found you through you two being complete idiots. I was around Satan's perfume long enough to tell you exactly where she put it. Do you still put it down there?" asked Puck with a smirk, earning an elbow in the ribs from Rachel. "Sorry. Anyways, we need to get going, the opening performance of Rach and Mikes show is tonight, can't be late now, can we? Here is our number," said Puck, handing Santana a neat, rectangular card which Santana automatically thought was such a Berry thing that she let out a little chuckle. Puck raised his eyes but let it slide._

"_Call us in the next few weeks, we can meet and catch up on the last eight years. Also, this is an invitation to our wedding, Sam and Santana," said Rachel, producing a gold invitation covered in stars from her (what Santana thought was) designer hand bag. "Sorry to go so suddenly, but Mike and Tina are waiting downstairs!"_

_The four said awkward goodbyes, with Santana too shocked to speak, but Sam promised the other couple that they would definitely meet before the end of the month. _

"_Wow," said Santana, falling into Sam's chest. "That wasn't what I expected when I opened the door; all I wants now is some pizza. And maybe you, you look sexy in a towel." Sam smirked at Santana, having completely forgotten he was just in a towel, dragged her to their room, silently deciding to talk about what happened later._

"Sam, I'm nervous," Santana sighed, worried about seeing the power couple of high school again. "I haven't spoken with anyone except you since high school, they don't know what I do and I really don't feel like explaining it to Rachel, who thought I was better than a pole. God."

Rachel and Puck were sitting in their favourite restaurant, waiting for Sam and Santana to arrive. When they heard muffled fighting, they both chuckled and stood; they turned to see Santana looking blushed, moving towards Rachel with a smile plastered on her face.

"So, Santana, please tell us about your life since high school. Noah and I tried to keep up with everyone, but you seemed to disappear of the face of the world," asked Rachel, looking like she was masking nearly a decade of hurt. Santana saw that Puck sensed this too, wrapping a protective arm around Rachel, before looking at Santana apprehensively.

Seeing Sam give her a small smile and nod, Santana launched into the life story she had thought about last night over wine with Sam. "Okay, well, umm….I headed to New York straight after graduation, simply flew out, no fancy road trip like you two," at this Santana smirked at her old friends, "and I found a place to rent in the rough part of Brooklyn. It wasn't fantastic, but most of the people were nice. I actually started up a fashion line from the apartment. Unfortunately Rachel, you were right about one thing about me. I had to work the pole to finance my dream of fashion. Thankfully, after about 8 months, I found a job filing at Virgin Finance. I worked there for five months before Sam turned up in the local club that I moonlighted as a waitress as. It was hard; I knew that it would be when I booked the flight. But, Sam finally figured out the clues I left him after five months, but he did figure them out. Now, I work at the same firm as Sam does, but as a part time receptionist and also a client. I actually work under the name "Some Things Can Change". Yeah," Santana saw Rachel's eyes light up at the name of her brand, slowly, she started to speak.

"Santana, are you serious? You worked in filing, but you own that line?" Rachel looked ecstatic. Ducking her head under the table, the rest of the group could hear her mutter, "I have it somewhere…" More rustling could be heard before a "AHH! Got it!"

Emerging from under the table, Rachel brandished an oversized tee shirt, obviously in the bag because of some dance class she was no doubt attending later. "Look!" At that, Santana stared at the top.

"Rach…that…that is the…the first top I ever released. Only 50 were ever made. I made them all. How…how do you have one?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I've always loved that brand. I never knew who was behind it, but always got my agent to get me every item ever sold –," Rachel was interrupted by her fiancé.

"She's really serious, Satan. Every fucking item you have ever made. Every. Fucking. One."

The four then ordered, chatted about the others lives and generally got back into the comfort they had experienced in their junior and senior years. After eating, Santana had wanted to show Rachel her new designs back at her and Sam's place, but Rachel was rushing off to a rehearsal.

"Do come to the karaoke tonight though, San! Really, you need to meet Caleb and see Quinn again! He is lovely, really lovely. Teaches chess, but you wouldn't guess that in a million years. So?" Rachel looked expectantly at Santana, and when she saw a nod, she was happy. Giving the other a hug and kiss on the cheek, Sam and Santana were left to eat dessert in the restaurant.

"So, babe, it wasn't that bad was it?" Sam looked at Santana. She was beaming, and had her Latina glow back.  
>"No, Trouty, it really wasn't," she replied, digging into her chocolate cheesecake, indicating that the conversation had stopped. Sam smiled, and realised then and there, that Santana Lopez would be the mother of his children.<p>

**A/N: Check out my profile for updates on story progress etc! Thanks! **


End file.
